Konomi Fujiwara
Konomi Fujiwara is one of the main characters in the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. The childhood friend of Hanabi, and who is secretly in love with her, she's short-tempered, dishonest and competitive girl. Yuri Feats * Because she thought Hanabi had forgot about her, she ran away from her with depression. * Watching Yoriko hugging Hanabi in one of the rooms of Tachibanakan, she entered furiously, ordering her to let go of Hanabi out of her jealousy. * Right when Hanabi's breats were touched by Yuu, she exploded furiously and ordered Yuu to stop before running away from Tachibanakan, to the childhood secret place of Hanabi and herself, where they would catch freshwater crabs, play house with dolls, and find all pretty rocks, as soon as Yuu illuminated the reason behind her act to be jealousy. * The day Hanabi went to Tokyo six year ago, she wouldn't stop crying. * Hearing Hanabi's explanation for why she didn't remember her soon: because she look a lot more grown up and a lot cuter to Hanabi, that she couldn't tell it was her after six years; she blushed and expressed her happiness. * Heading back to Tachibanakan at night, she held Hanabi's hand. * Episode 2 minute 2:19 As Hanabi accidentally and nervously slipped and jumped into the bathtub she was using due to Yuu's forced entrance to the bathroom they were inside, she was too embarrassed that she shouted and hit her. * She went furiously jealous after Iori asked Hanabi if she likes her, and caused her to get embarrassed. * Just as she heard Yuu's predict about Hanabi leaving Tachibanakan soon the time they were drinking some sake, she was shocked with the predict, and was worried Hanabi might leave that she couldn't fall asleep that night, not until Hanabi made a fib in order to ease her, saying it was just assumptions, her mood instantly improved and fully recovered, she was glad because she realized what she was doing was kind of bad as she thought, and might have been mean to Hanabi, therefore she was glad she heard different from her. * With a slap of jealousy on Hanabi's cheek the night Iori showed up half-undressed, it was because she doubted they were making love recently. * To watch a movie borrowed by Yuu next to Hanabi at Tachibanakan once they got home is what filled her with excitement and pleasure. * Hanabi's kindness when she was thinking Konomi was pushing herself to watch the horror movie Yuu borrowed, and wondered if she was grossed out, it was enough to make her blush and loses herself in her romantic world. * For Hanabi to come with her in the bathroom is what she objected, though she was happy Hanabi is worrying about her, but she doesn't want her to hear going to the bathroom through that thin door. * She was too shy to hear from Yuu that she had so much fun with Sonoa, playing that knife and barrel game with her the night they slept together in one futon. * To get to be in the swimming pool with Hanabi in the yard of Tachibanakan Yuu designed to be the prize of the water gun survival welcome party game, it's what she looked forward in order to win the game. * During the water gun survival game, she requested Hanabi to stay hidden behind a tree, because she wasn't letting Hanabi go see-through, and she went to shoot her targets only to protect her, and win the prize as well. * After the water gun survival welcome party game, and after Iori obtained her prize of happy cones, she lamented over her pool time with Hanabi. * Asking Hanabi a favour to watch the Leonid meteor showers with her in the observation area up the mountains, she was shy about it. In addition, there were tears in her eyes when she assumed that she rejected her request, and then she was totally happy after she accepted to go with her. * On her way with Hanabi towards the mountains in a late night when they came there without telling anyone, she grabbed to her arm. * Because she heard the observation area up the mountains has mystical powers to help with matters of love, she went there with Hanabi. * Out of her jealousy, she asked Hanabi if she likes Yuu. * In a time span when she had to make a wish three times since the emersion of a shooting star, she only went to tell Hanabi once while holding her hands that she just can't stand Hanabi getting so close to Yuu, that's why she had to try kissing her and managed to do that. * She got mad during a meal after Iori's declaration of love to Hanabi, and stopped Iori from from going after Hanabi because she won't allow her to do anything to her. * In a party to celebrate Konomi's implementing for taking out a wild boar, she recalled the kiss she shared Konomi with blushing cheeks and dreamy eyes. * Recalling her first kiss she shared with Hanabi under a starry night sky, she became embarrassed. * Tsukishiro Yuu+Boobs-Sonoa, she believes the ABC's of love are amazing, therefore she tried using what she learned on Hanabi; A for she's in love with Hanabi, she bumped into her, grabbed her arm and stuck close, B for she's in love with her, she showed her cleavage, and showed she's sexy and hot in summer, C for she's in love with her, she pushed Hanabi down persistently to finish her off. * When she look at Hanabi she can't stop thinking about the ABC's of love. * To hear that Hanabi did experience a kiss before, she was just angry until she assumed that they'll got to eat it together, later on she misunderstood the kiss Hanabi was referring to was for a plate of kiss fish tempura (sillago) she was going to help Yoriko to make. * Early in the morning, she dragged Iori away from Hanabi because Iori was attempting to warm up Hanabi when she had a cold. * The time Yuu teased Sonoa, she kept at staring at them embarrassingly. * In a local hot spring, she embraced Hanabi's arm resolving to take a bath together with her a bit. * To know about how Iori sees Hanabi's body everyday, she turned to be vividly jealous. * Being in a ping-pong melee game to win the prize lined by Yuu, in order to have the chance to wash Hanabi's back and have her wash hers, she didn't let Iori get what she wants. * In the hot spring, she felt jealousy when Iori approached Hanabi to promise her to go to a summer festival together with her. * Merely showing her yukata to Hanabi, she was blushing. * To put her feet in the cool water bucket Hanabi was using to cool down during a summer day, she was shy to do it. * She told Hanabi that she wanted to go with her to Tanabata Summer Festival unless Iori didn't made a promise with her. * Meeting up with Hanabi after Tanabata Summer Festival, she was formed with jealousy on Hanabi who got to spend some intimate time with Iori. * On her hanged wish slip, she wrote these words: "Next year, I want to get with Hanabi-oneechan". * After the summer festival, she deterred Iori from trying to keep Hanabi to herself at the end of that day, and decreed her to let go of her. *On the day Hanabi left for Tokyo, for quite some time after that, she was utterly miserable, she really had become well and truly attached to her, the way she was bawling her eyes out make someone think she just bid farewell to Hanabi on her deathbed, but that's the kind of love it was. On one hand, she was happy to meet up with Hanabi properly, but on the other hand, she wondered if she hasn't felt a bit bewildered by all of it, that Hanabi might not remember her, or Hanabi might not be happy to see her. *Because Hanabi put her coat around her shoulders to warm her the night she ran to their secret place by the river, she snubbed embarrassingly. *The person who denied Hanabi to be in love with Iori was none other than herself. *When Hanabi and Iori just arrived to Tachibanakan from Yaoya market place, she loses it like any other time Iori and Hanabi do anything as a pair. *Because Hanabi and Iori came back to Tachibanakan at the same time, she believed Hanabi's smile on bed was due to that situation. *Overhearing Hanabi's phone conversation based on her leaving Tachibanakan really did surprise her, but she immediately realized that this was something that couldn't be avoided, when she found out that Hanabi was coming to Tachibanakan, she was extremely happy, and during that one month, she have been together a lot with her, so she decided to make her something special, and made Hanabi wonder if she've made the right decision of leaving that Tachibanakan. *Once Hanabi was to leave Tachibana building one afternoon, even when the other girls were calling for her, she wouldn't come out from her room, until she spotted Hanabi's crying before walking away, she yelled in the veranda with tears in her eyes, saying that she's the one who wants to cry, even though she told her to hand out together, in the end Hanabi was leaving her again, and that hurt her heart. *Once she accidentally fell from the veranda to Hanabi's lap, she started to cry while speaking that she've always was so happy when Hanabi told her that she'd always be there with her. *She became all nervous when Hanabi held her hands settled on being together even more with Konomi until they graduate high school that she denied her purpose and ran away from her. *One morning, she regretted hitting Hanabi in the bathtub after she jumped on her out of fear of the forced entrance of Yuu, she decided to go apologize to her upstairs, subsequently at the view of Iori and Hanabi falling above each other on the floor made her shake and become furious that she smacked Hanabi. *On a sofa, she embraced Hanabi out of jealousy once Sonoa referred to Hanabi as a little sister. Gallery Anime 104756 130881.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.18 16.00.24.gif Videotogif 2018.08.18 16.06.49.gif Anime 105069 142351.jpg Anime 105175 141016.jpg Anime 105175 145854.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.19 06.46.25.gif Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.07.26.gif Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.09.59.gif Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.10.40.gif Anime 105467 56306-1.jpg Anime 105467 176134.jpg Anime 105575 78870.jpg Anime 105575 97014.jpg Anime 105575 113780.jpg Anime 105575 125626.jpg Anime 105575 177636.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.07 14.08.37.gif Anime 105691 20229.jpg Anime 105691 114781.jpg Anime 105691 119703.jpg Anime 105691 133216.jpg Anime_105691_150525.jpg Videotogif_2018.10.08_06.29.32.gif Anime_105801_21939.jpg Anime_105920_177052.jpg Anime_106082_14556.jpg Videotogif_2018.10.09_06.52.13.gif Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 041-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 065-1.jpg V005 - si098tfy-2.jpg V022 - hnkbqlt.jpg V033 - nonjmmm-1.jpg V034 - 006urdgvk.jpg V035 - 003e009estc-1.jpg Category:Neko Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters Category:Tsundere